Experiencia infantil
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Todoroki es convertido en un bebé por accidente y Momo tiene que cuidar de él, pues es la única persona a la que él pequeño quiere acercarse. Mucho Todomomo, fluf y más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, tenía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza y **tenía** que escribirlo, es demasiado hermoso. Espero les gusté.

* * *

 **Experiencia infantil.**

-Ayer-

"No olvides que tenemos que ir por tu padre a la estación mañana, Izuku" Recordó la madre del ya mencionado como por centésima vez, pues estaba muy emocionada de que su esposo por fin regresara a casa luego de que su trabajo lo hubiera llevado lejos.

"Entendido, entendido. Estaré allí después de clases" Dijo con una sonrisa "Nos vemos mañana por la tarde, oka-san" Se colocó sus zapatos y emprendió su marcha de vuelta a los dormitorios de la Academia.

-Hoy-

El entrenamiento se podía definir de una manera: brutal. Si bien para todos había sido más bien llevadero, Izuku había tenido un mal momento intentando lidiar con Bakugou, luego de que este fuera emparejado junto a él. El entrenamiento: Luchar cuerpo a cuerpo _sin_ utilizar sus quirks. Estaba de más decir que Bakugou no se había medido con sus puñetazos, desde el inicio él no había hecho más que esquivar los arrolladores golpes de su contrincante, el problema era que el del quirk explosivo parecía haber estado entrenando mucho, demasiado, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tal vez debido a la humillación que recibió en su último combate contra, precisamente, Midoriya.

"¡Muere!" Gritó Katsuki mientras pateaba fuertemente el estómago del otro sin medirse, es más, parecía que quería hacer todo el daño posible. El peli verde se sujetó el área afectada, se le había ido el aire de los pulmones.

"Ya basta" Indicó severo Aizawa mientras se colocaba rápidamente entre ambos "Bakugou, el punto del entrenamiento era desarrollar y evaluar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de tu compañero, no estás en una pelea real" El rubio solo chistó y desvió la mirada enojado. "Midoriya" Llamó el profesor "Ve con Recovery Girl, hasta a mí me dolió esa última patada" Ordenó mientras daba por terminada la sesión.

…

Todos, menos Midoriya claro está, regresaron a su salón de clases luego de ducharse y volver a vestirse. El entrenamiento había sido agotador, se notaba quienes practicaban seguido ese estilo de combate.

Los labios de Recovery girl se apartaron del chico, este sentía su energía drenarse pero su cuerpo aliviarse al mismo tiempo.

"No faltas cada semana, Midoriya-san" Regaño con serenidad la anciana "¿Por qué ya no me sorprende?" El chico solo pudo sonreír, los parpados le pesaban.

Dio las gracias y se marchó. El camino hasta su salón fue rápido y por inercia, conocía el camino como la palma de su mano, arrastraba los pies. Cuando llego y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrar una cara extraña ahí. Un alumno que parecía mayor a él estaba de pie junto a Aizawa al frente del salón.

"Ah, Midoriya" Habló Aizawa "Que bien que llegas, entra, nos servirás para demostrar el punto de este tema".

Sin pensarlo mucho caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio del profesor frente a la clase.

"Este de aquí es Minamoto, es un estudiante que va un año avanzado a ustedes, tiene un quirk muy especial que me ayudará a probar mi punto" Explicó el profesor "Empieza a cargarlo" Le dijo al joven Minamoto mientras los ojos de este se tornaban rosáceos "Es muy importante que sepan, que no importa que tan poderosos sean" Empezó a explicar "Siempre se encontraran con quirks que podrían comprometerlos de alguna manera" Hizo una pequeña pausa y se dirigió al chico que estaba frente a ellos dos "¿Midoriya, tienes algo importante que hacer en lo que resta del día?" Interrogó, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez por no haber dormido anoche esperando a que ese día llegara, o tal vez la patada de Kacchan lo había aturdido, pero el joven negó lentamente con la cabeza y rascándose un ojo somnoliento "Bien" Dijo Aizawa "Lánzaselo" Le indicó al otro alumno.

Cuando los ojos del alumno mayor empezaron a destellar, Midoriya pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, un momento de lucidez le hizo recordar a su padre quien llegaba hoy y él debía estar en la estación de trenes después de clases. Por un acto reflejo se agachó en el momento en el que el quirk de su senpai salía disparado de sus ojos. Escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Aizawa por sus acciones pero ya era muy tarde, el rayo de los ojos del mayor ya había salido disparado y en una milésima de segundo atravesó el salón en forma descendiente, al ser Midoriya más bajo en estatura este paso por encima de las cabezas de Shoji, Kyoka, Sero, parecía que le iba a dar a Tokoyami pero al ser este bajito, se salvó por un pelo… o por una pluma en este caso.

El desafortunado fue Todoroki quien solo pudo abrir ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa al verse envuelto en un aura rosa, en unos segundos sintió como su conciencia se iba desvaneciendo a cada momento, era muy curioso, pues sabía que su conciencia se iba, pero sentía mucha paz a medida de que cerraba los ojos y un sentimiento de… nostalgia.

El salón quedo en silencio, nadie movía un músculo. Atónitos observaron como el cuerpo de Todoroki se encogía envuelto por una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz se disipó, solo quedo un pequeño cuerpo en su lugar.

"¿Un… niño?" Interrogó Sato observando con shock a su compañero de al lado "Lo convirtió en un niño" Repitió afirmando su oración.

Y así era, como sí hubiese regresado en el tiempo, Todoroki de hace 13 años estaba sentado sobre una silla muy grande para él, parecía tener unos 3 años como mucho, sin poder ver más allá del gran escritorio que tenía enfrente. Un sonoro Awwww se escuchó por parte de las chicas, y es que el bebé que tenían en el salón era de las cosas más tiernas que nadie hubiese visto jamás.

La palmada que Aizawa se dio en la frente llamo la atención de todos.

"Midoriya quienes decirme ¿qué demonios ocurrió?" Preguntó esté intentando bajar su cabello.

"¡P-p-p-perdón!" Exclamó este, el cansancio parecía habérselo esfumado "¡Lo olvide! Hoy tengo que ir con mi madre a la estación" Hablaba frenéticamente "Y-y-y estaba cansado porque Kacchan-" fue interrumpido por el susodicho.

"¡Maldito Deku, no me metas en tus asuntos! ¡Muérete!" Gritó como suele hacerlo.

Un hipeó interrumpió la discusión que se encontraba al frente del salón. Todos regresaron su mirada a la parte posterior del mismo. El pequeño, quién había sido olvidado momentáneamente, empezaba a dar signos de querer llorar. No sabían si era por el repentino gritadero o el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar "nuevo", pues al ser un niño pequeño no se ubicaba dónde estaba, pero el pequeño rápidamente miro en todas direcciones intentando encontrar un refugio.

Miro al frente hacia arriba, donde una enorme cabeza de cuervo lo miraba, ojos penetrantes, dio una exclamación, casi un grito del susto. Miró a su derecha, un hombre robusto con labios carnosos y apariencia de tipo malo lo miraba desde arriba, lo cual solo lo hacía más aterrador. Miró a su izquierda, una chica de apariencia amable y suave. Sin pensarlo, y como pudo, se bajó de la silla y corrió a aferrarse de la falda de la susodicha. Esta se sorprendió sin saber qué hacer.

"Oh, debe estar asustado" Habló de repente el alumno Minamoto "Es normal pues no sabe dónde está ni donde están sus padres. Normalmente buscan a la figura que más confianza les inspira, es como un instinto, aunque no recuerden quienes son, su instinto les dice que ya conocen a esa persona y que los cuidará" Explicó basado en su experiencia "Es curioso, pues el 99% de las personas que eh convertido en niños buscan a una mujer" Finalizó su explicación.

"Simplemente genial" Dijo sarcásticamente el profesor del curso "¿Quieres decirme cuánto tiempo estará así?" Preguntó.

"Perdón, Aizawa-sensei. Pero usted me dijo que lo cargara todo así que estaba al 100% de mi capacidad" Se disculpó el joven "Yo diría que entre unas 16 a 17 horas, depende de la edad" Reveló.

La mandíbula de todos cayó estrepitosamente. Perfecto, ahora tendrían que cuidar de Todoroki bebé por demasiadas horas.

Momo miró al niño que seguía sin querer despegarse de su falda, la miraba con ojos suplicantes y un poco vidriosos por las lágrimas.

"Yo lo cuidaré" Dijo sin pensarlo. Al ver la cara de interrogación de todos, incluidos Aizawa y Minamoto, agregó "Parece sentirse protegido conmigo, y ha corrido hacia mí en cuánto me ha visto ¿no?" Lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas y lo levantó para sentarlo en su regazo "Creo que me tiene confianza".

"De hecho" Murmuró el profesor viendo como el niño se abrazaba de inmediato por la cintura al cuerpo de su compañera y escondía su rostro en ella. Dio un suspiro pesado, había pensado en tener esa clase a esa hora porque era la última del día, pensó, erróneamente, que Midoriya no tendría nada que hacer y seria el perfecto conejillo de indias. Todo se había salido de control muy rápido "Bien, te agradezco Yaoyorozu, desde este momento lo pongo a tu cuidado porque sé que eres quizá la alumna más responsable y sabrás manejar la situación" Aizawa tenía una mezcla de pesadez y a la vez un tono de disculpa en su voz "Nada salió como esperaba, el punto de esta lección era demostrarles que no importa que tan poderosos sean, o que tan bien dominen sus quirk. _Siempre_ deben estar preparados para una situación inesperada y saber analizar a su enemigo _antes_ de que este ataque. Porque puede dejarlos indefensos, como pueden observar en el caso de Todoroki".

La clase siguió con Aizawa explicando maneras de evitar ser desarmado en un instante, Midoriya disculpándose reiteradamente por no haber estado en todos sus sentidos y el alumno de segundo año retirándose al ya haber prestado su servicio.

La clase iba por la mitad cuando Yaoyorozu sintió como Todoroki se movía en su regazo por fin. No se había despegado como por media hora de ella. Entonces separó su rostro y miró hacia arriba, hacia su _salvadora_ , como la había nombrado ya. Momo se sintió incomoda por la directa mirada del pequeño quien la observaba con grandes ojos brillantes, llenos de ilusión y que parecían escudriñar cada facción de su rostro.

Miradas curiosas de todo el salón observaban como estos dos se miraban fijamente, Yaoyorozu parecía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos heterocromáticos. Jirou no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, lo que saco de su ensoñecimiento a la de cabello oscuro. Su rostro se tiño de rosa al ver cómo, de vez en cuando, las miradas de sus compañeros se desviaban para mirarlos. Sin embargo, al pequeño Todoroki parecía darle igual, el seguía mirando fijamente el rostro de aquella mujer.

…

Las clases por fin habían finalizado, la campana sonó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Todos menos Yaoyorozu quién hablaba con Aizawa.

"¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?" Interrogó este "Fue, en parte, mi culpa. Puedo llevármelo conmigo" Dijo para luego extender sus brazos. A lo que el pequeño Todoroki solo atinó a abrazarse con más fuerza y volver a ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo de la chica. Esta, al no estar acostumbrada, dio un pequeño brinco.

"N-no se preocupe, Aizawa-sensei" Expresó no tan segura como a Aizawa le hubiera gustado "Yo puedo hacerme cargo de él. Además, solo serán alrededor de unas 16 horas, ¿no? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" El profesor la miró con resignación, parecía ser la única opción así que, agradeciendo una vez más, se retiró del salón esperando que nada malo ocurriera.

La chica, en realidad, no estaba muy segura de que hacer. Nunca había cuidado de un niño y no tenía hermanos menores, la única experiencia que tenía eran el sentido común, lo que alguna vez había leído en algún libro y los ejemplos en persona que había presenciado de las amigas de su madre o en los eventos a los que llevaban bebés. Hubiera deseado haber puesto más atención.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato sintió como Todoroki se negaba a abandonar su posición, quizá temiendo a ser separado de ella. Lo sujeto de los costados intentando separarlo, pero este seguía reacio.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Interrogó Iida acercándose a ella por un lado "No tengo hermanos menores, pero recuerdo como mi hermano me calmaba cuando era pequeño"

"También quiero ve-" Empezó a hablar Aoyama pero de inmediato se vio interrumpido.

"¡Quiero ver!" Se acercó corriendo Ashido cuándo ya hubo guardado sus cosas "¡Es lindísimo!" Exclamó, pues, de hecho, lo era.

Pronto se vio rodeada por todos sus compañeros quienes veían unos con asombro y otros con recelo, como era el caso de Bakugou quién no quería aceptar que le daba curiosidad.

"¡Oh! Mira cómo te abraza, pareciera que no quiere dejarte ir" Molestó Jirou murmurando entre dientes sabiendo perfectamente los sentimientos que tenía su amiga por el joven. Algunas risas se escucharon y algunos otros comentarios parecidos al de Jirou.

Todo el salón se silenció cuando escucharon los quejidos del pequeño quién parecía abrumado por la situación, empezó a temblar al sentir el llanto aproximarse. Yaoyorozu, como por instinto, colocó una mano detrás de la espalda del niño y acarició con movimientos muy suaves, logrando tranquilizarlo en el acto.

Todos sus compañeros, sin excepción, se sonrojaron por la escena presentada por su compañera frente a ellos.

"Yaomomo, perdona que te lo diga, pero te ves lindísima actuando como una madre" Comentó sin poder callarse la boca Kaminari, quien era uno de los más sonrojados. Muchos de ellos, en silencio, asintieron estando de acuerdo con el comentario.

"¿Pero qué dices?" Preguntó avergonzada la chica, luego soltó un suspiro "Chicos, no quiero ser grosera, pero realmente creo que debemos darle espacio" Inquirió con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo, chicos!" Intervino el presidente del salón de inmediato "En vez de ayudar, estamos estorbando" El chico de gafas se volteó hacia su compañera "Lo dejo en tus manos Yaoyorozu-san"

…

* * *

Si les gustó no olviden dejar sus comentarios, tengo una meta de comentarios y hasta no llegar a ella no subiré la segunda parte, donde está todo lo bueno 7u7 Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, solo quería 10 comentarios, ¿no fue tan difícil o sí? Teniendo en cuenta que el tráfico de visualizaciones fue de más de 400 personas. 3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí el segundo (y último) capítulo:

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Yuei, muy avergonzada. Cargando al pequeño Todoroki quién se abrazaba de su cuello y miraba con asombro todo a su alrededor. Jirou caminaba junto a ella, sin querer perderse la escena que estaba presenciando. Los demás alumnos la miraban sorprendidos, murmurando entre sí quién sabrá qué.

"En serio, Momo, eres demasiado honorable" Comentó su amiga mientras veía como el pequeño Todoroki cambiaba la posición de su cabeza para mirar en diferentes direcciones sin despegarse de la chica, cambiando solamente el lado del cuello por el que se asomaba.

"No sé a qué te refieres" Dijo está con un ligero sonrojo. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Intentó no prestar atención a su alrededor y concentrarse en el pequeño que llevaba en brazos "Iré al centro comercial para buscar comida y ropa para Todoroki-san" Reveló para sorpresa de la heroína del sonido.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?" Preguntó está preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga "Momo, estará así unas horas ¿no escuchaste a Minamoto-senpai? No utilizará nada de lo que le compres, y comida hay suficiente en los dormitorios, ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Uno años? Claramente ya puede comer normalmente".

"¡Pero es incorrecto!" Aseguró la vice-presidenta "debe tener una alimentación balanceada con respecto a su edad. Además, desde que se convirtió y su ropa se encogió me eh dado cuenta de que está muy incómodo, no deja de estirarse el cuello y se quitó la corbata él solo, claramente le molesta mucho, además no es la tela adecuada para su delicada piel".

"¿No podrías simplemente hacerle ropa tú misma?" Interrogó la otra pelinegra con una ceja alzada.

"¡Es incorrecto utilizar mi quirk para obtener bienes comerciales, el mercado se-!" Fue interrumpida por la otra.

"Se desestabilizaría" Completó. "Lo sé, lo sé" Rió un poco, pues se sabía ese discurso de memoria "Eres la única persona en el mundo entero que no utilizaría su quirk para hacerse todo lo que quiere. Creo que la madre naturaleza es sabia y por eso te lo dió a ti" Finalizó dispuesta a acompañar a su amiga al centro comercial.

…

Ambas chicas se encontraban en una tienda dedicada para bebés, todos los clientes que allí se encontraban eran, o mujeres con enormes vientres de embarazo, o madres cargando niños. El cuál era el caso de la pelinegra.

"Oye ¿y no crees que está mal decirle Todoroki-san?" Cuestionó Jirou viendo con aburrimiento las interminables filas de mamelucos, recordando la manera tan formal en la que su amiga se refería a él.

"No creo que sea apropiado decirle de ninguna otra manera" Respondió mordiéndose el labio.

"Es un bebé" Recordó "No puedes ir por la vida refiriéndote a él con su apellido seguido de un honorífico, todos te miraran extraño"

"¿Y cómo sugieres que le diga?" Interrogó Momo hojeando un libro de maternidad. Jirou le arrebató rápidamente este "¡Estaba leyendo eso!" se quejó.

"No lo sé, dile Shoto o Shoto-chan, yo que sé" Mencionó mientras dejaba el libro en su estante.

La de cola de caballo pareció pensárselo por unos momentos, recordaba que cuando era pequeña a ella le decían Momo-chan. Se imaginó a sí misma llamando de aquella manera al infante. No pudo evitar el sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas.

Un repentino movimiento la sacó de su entontecimiento, el niño que llevaba en brazos, brazos ya adoloridos por cierto, empezó a moverse en un intento por separarse de la joven.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Interrogó extrañada. Cuando quiso dejarlo en el suelo, este volvió a sujetarse de ella.

"Debe tener hambre" Habló de pronto una desconocida quien traía a un niño de la mano.

"Debe estar incómodo con esa ropa" Respondió una de las dependientes del lugar. Claro, había olvidado que estaba en un lugar con expertas en el tema.

Sin pensarlo mucho, agradeció los consejos, recordando que tenía dos horas de no haber comido o bebido nada. Tomó un traje que se le había hecho muy lindo pues simulaba ser un smoking pero solo estaba bordado como tal, con unos pantalones cortos a juego, pagó el conjunto, junto a algunas cosas más, y preguntó si podría vestirlo con dicha ropa en la tienda. Al recibir la aprobación de la dependiente, fue a un probador para quitarle esa tela molesta que ya empezaba a rozar su piel.

Una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado la parte más importante, tendría que _desvestirlo_ para ponerle la nueva ropa. Con un pronunciado sonrojo, pues recordaba que era su compañero de la Yuei después de todo, le quitó el uniforme intentando no prestar mucha atención. _"Oh, su ropa interior es negra, lo que se esperaría de un alumno aceptado por recomen-"_ ¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? Finalizó su tarea a la velocidad de la luz, con la ropa mucho más fresca y más suelta de su cuerpo, pudo notar la enorme diferencia en el pequeño, parecía… aliviado.

Salió del probador con la cara roja brillante. Jirou la esperaba afuera con una media sonrisa girando una de sus espigas en el aire. Le agradeció que no dijera nada aunque sabía que internamente se estuviese burlando de ella.

"Oye, no habla mucho ¿eh?" Puntualizó la heroína en formación mientras dejaba su espiga en paz. Ambas salían de la tienda con las bolsas por lo comprado.

"No, en clase murmuró algunas cosas pero fue todo" Reveló la más alta llevando de la mano a Todoroki quién, quizá por estar más cómodo, ya se había animado a caminar.

"Tal vez solo se está adaptando a su nuevo ambiente… o tal vez simplemente es el mismo Todoroki anti-social de siempre" Finalizó con una risa burlona.

"Todoroki-san no es anti-social" Defendió la del quirk de creación. La otra le dedico una mirada con los ojos entrecerrado, a lo que ella agregó "Solo es algo callado, pero de hecho es muy buen conversador"

"Sí, contigo o con Midoriya, pues solo habla con ustedes dos" Arremetió.

"Creo que es muy selectivo con sus amistades" Murmuró sin pensar.

"Ósea que te consideras su amiga" Mencionó intentando hacer sonrojar a la otra chica.

"Bu-bueno, nos llevamos bien" Intentó remediar la de coleta.

"Por favor, Momo, ¿Se llevan bien? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que te gusta?" Interrogó Jirou asteada de la misma situación de siempre.

Momo pensó por unos momentos, solo para hacer la gracia miró al niño que tenía de la mano y le dijo "me gustas" a lo que ambas rieron.

"¡Eso no es justo!" declaró la más bajita de las dos "debes decírselo cuando te entienda. Pero admito que fue gracioso" Dijo para luego continuar caminando mientras buscaban alguna mesa vacía en el área de comida.

Momo vislumbró brochetas de fruta y bolitas de yogurt congeladas, pensó que sería perfecto para el pequeño Todoroki, luego de cada una conseguir sus comidas, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la fuente central del centro comercial. Jirou tenía un emparedado de jamón y huevo.

El pequeño Todoroki al ver la fruta que le habían puesto frente a él volteó a ver por un momento a Momo como pidiendo su aprobación, está solo asintió y vio como el niño estiraba uno de sus bracitos para tomar un trozo de manzana. Se lo llevo a la boca y lo masticó, luego le dio otra mordida hasta que se lo acabó. Lo mismo ocurrió con los trozos de pera, a algunas frutas solo les daba una mordida y luego las volvía a poner en la bandeja.

"Ya veo" Habló de repente Momo completamente ensimismada en su descubrimiento "No le gustan las frutas muy ácidas como la piña, pero le gustan las refrescantes como las manzanas verdes". También se dio cuenta de que el yogurt le gustaba bastante.

"Solo tú te fijas en esas cosas, Momo" Suspiró la otra mordiendo una mitad de su emparedado. El pequeño Todoroki empezó a mirarla directamente, lo cual puso incomoda a la heroína del sonido "¿Tiene que mirarme así?" Interrogó ante la insistente mirada del pequeño, quién hasta tenía la boca abierta.

"Tal vez quiera probarlo" Mencionó Momo enternecida por el rostro babeante de Todoroki. Jirou solo empujó el plato que tenía la otra mitad del emparedado cerca del niño. Quién sin pensarlo lo tomó pero solo sujetando una de las rebanadas de pan dejando todo lo que restaba en el plato "No sabe cómo comer estás cosas, Kyoka" Suspiró mientras le quitaba la tajada de pan a Todoroki y volvía a acomodarlo como debía. A continuación, tomó a Todoroki y lo sentó en su regazo, entonces tomó el emparedado como se suponía que debía ser sujetado y se lo dio en la boca.

La risa le ganó a Jirou mientras intentaba ocultarla con la palma de la mano. Y sujetaba su celular con la otra.

"¡De ahora en adelante serás Yaomamá!" No pudo evitar hacer la broma. Momo la miró mal intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Una vocecita inesperada las saco a ambas de su ensoñecimiento.

"Mmmhhnnn" Barboteó el pequeño intentando acercar la mano de Yaoyorozu que tenía el emparedado para poder seguir comiendo.

"Oh, perdona" Musitó Momo mientras continuaba con su labor de alimentarlo. Jirou, sabiendo que su amiga no le prestaba atención, tomó fotografías indiscriminadamente incluso alterando los ángulos. _"Esto irá al grupo del salón"_ pensó la del quirk del sonido mientras una sonrisa se iba formando lentamente en sus labios.

…

Lo llevaron al área de niños pequeños en donde se había metido a un piscina de pelotas, había montado en un juego con forma de nave espacial y había saltado en un trampolín hasta cansarse. Jirou lo había intentado cargar un par de veces, pero al ver la negativa del niño desistió.

Terminaron regresando cuándo el pequeño Todoroki se quedó dormido en los brazos de Momo, no habían terminado de entrar al campus de la Yuei cuando, frente al edificio con los dormitorios, un tumulto de gente se abalanzó sobre ambas.

"¡Aquí están!" Apareció Uraraka visiblemente aliviada.

"Jirou, ¿por qué no contestas tu teléfono?" Interrogó Kaminari cuando estuvo junto a la susodicha.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Todoroki? Kero" Preguntó Asui mientras miraba al pequeño descansando en el hombro de la chica.

"Se durmió hace media hora" Mencionó está haciéndoles un gesto para que bajaran la voz.

"¿Puedo tenerlo un rato?" Interrogó, sorpresivamente, Iida. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos "¡E-es que siempre quise saber que se siente tener un hermano menor!" Se excusó rápidamente.

"Claro, Iida-san, pero entremos primero a los dormitorios" Aceptó Momo. Todos entraron al edificio caminando a los costados de la susodicha para poder ver al pequeño durmiendo plácidamente.

"¿Tienes fotos?" Preguntó Kaminari a Jirou en un susurro de complicidad.

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?" Cuestionó pícaramente la susodicha levantando triunfalmente su teléfono.

Varias miradas curiosas los siguieron una vez dentro, de personas que no aceptarían la curiosidad que los recorría. El cambio de atuendo no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

Al estar dormido no había ningún problema, Yaoyorozu se lo pasó a Iida con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. El presidente de la clase parecía, de hecho, tener bien practicado eso de sujetar niños pequeños. Se sentó de inmediato en un sofá del área común mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda del niño.

Momo se dirigió a su habitación, aprovechó para tomar una ducha mientras Todoroki dormía. Sabía que no era lo mismo, pero cuidar de un bebé era bastante agotador, sobretodo porque este no se había despegado de sus brazos en todo el día.

Sintió como el agua tibia limpiaba su cansancio, de pronto recordó que había pasado todo el día con Todoroki aunque este, quizá y lo más seguro, ni siquiera lo recordaría. Un sentimiento raro se apoderó de pronto de ella, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué tal sí despertaba? ¿Había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo con Iida-san?

Sin poderlo evitar, limpió su cuerpo más rápido de lo habitual. Quería bajar y comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y se puso sus zapatillas, aún tenía que cenar de todas formas. Presionó el botón del elevador para que la llevase a la planta baja. Espero a que las puertas se abrieran y una vez allí vio cómo su temor no era infundado. Un pequeño caos se había desatado en el área común, el llanto de Todoroki se extendía por toda la sala y los gritos de sus compañeros no hacían más que incrementar el desastre.

"¡Ve a llamar a Yaomomo!" Dijo Sero a Jirou claramente alarmado.

"¡No! Ella debe estar cansada, ¿qué clase de héroes no pueden cuidar de un simple bebé?" preguntó está intentando calmar al susodicho.

"¡Iida lo sostienes mal!" Regañó Tokoyami intentando esconderse tras una cortina de la mirada del pequeño pues este, al parecer, le tenía miedo.

"¡Lo sostengo bien! ¡Es él quién quiere alejarse de mí!" Rebatió el presidente de la clase intentando calmar a Todoroki quien lloraba ruidosamente. Esto a Momo le partía el corazón y no pudo hacer más que apresurarse hacia el lugar.

Todos la reconocieron en cuanto la vieron, aliviados de que apareciera. Todoroki en cuanto la vio dejo de llorar, aunque esto no le impidió quedarse gimoteando. Rápidamente alzo sus manos a la recién llegada mientras seguía intentando mantener sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía el labio inferior ligeramente hacia fuera, las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Pero aun así veía con esperanza a la mayor.

"Ya, ya, no llores" Dijo suavemente esta mientras lo volvía a sostener en brazos y lo apoyaba contra ella para limpiarle las lágrimas con su mano derecha. Este, como acto reflejo, se abrazó a lo más cercano del cuerpo que tenía de ella que, para la mala suerte de Momo, fueron sus pechos.

Con un tremendo sonrojo, casi toda la clase, presenció como el pequeño, en toda su inocencia, enterraba su rostro enrojecido por haber llorado entre los atributos de la joven. Para la suerte de Momo, Bakugou, el proclamado en contra de su voluntad chef de los dormitorios, hizo su ya común llamado para que todos fuesen a cenar.

"¡Oigan, banda de inútiles, vengan a comer antes de que me retracte!" Anunció en su ya conocido tono brutal el rubio. De manera muy incómoda todos empezaron a hacer su camino hacia el comedor dejando a Momo y, por ende, a Todoroki atrás. La susodicha tenía una mano escondiendo su rostro pues de todas las cosas que el pequeño pudo haber hecho, había optado por la más vergonzosa. Miró hacia su escote cuando ya la sala estaba despejada, Todoroki seguía hipando ligeramente pero parecía mucho más calmado. Al menos eso la consolaba. Cuando este por fin levanto su rostro, pudo notar que su aflicción se había disipado. En su lugar, una expresión de curiosidad se apoderaba ahora de su rostro, como todo buen bebé y sin saber realmente lo que hacía, posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho izquierdo de la joven, y presionó. Rió al instante al ver como este era suave al tacto y su mano se hundía ligeramente. Levantó su rostro sonriente para mirar a la chica, con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas rosáceas. Esto a Momo se le hizo muy tierno, nunca había escuchado a Todoroki reír pero esta versión infantil era como música para sus oídos. De inmediato le levantó el espíritu nuevamente.

"Vamos, Shoto-chan" Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas sabiendo que se encontraba a solas con él "Es hora de comer" Sonrió mimetizando la expresión del pequeño. Se retiró de la sala hacia el comedor con el ánimo rejuvenecido.

Tokoyami, por otra parte, sonrió habiendo presenciado la escena aún detrás de la cortina.

Momo llegó al comedor e intentó olvidar lo ocurrido, actuó como si nada lo que aligeró el ambiente entre sus compañeros.

"¡Bakugou hizo curry!" Enfatizó Kirishima siendo este uno de sus platillos favoritos. Cuándo tuvo su plato servido de inmediato se fue por el lado de la carne "¿Le pusiste pimiento?" preguntó al notar el picor para disgusto del cocinero.

"¡Es jengibre, maldito inculto!" Gritó el rubio con un cucharon en la mano "Y al que no le guste que no se lo trague" Nadie más dijo nada, pues, de hecho, Katsuki era muy buen cocinero, quizá el mejor de toda la clase y agradecían mucho que cocinara para ellos.

Momo empezó a pensar en las diferentes alternativas que tendría, estaba claro que no le podría dar aquello al pequeño Todoroki pues, al no solo tener picante sino también ser un platillo lleno de demasiados ingredientes, era una comida muy 'avanzada' para él, había traído consigo algunos ingredientes, tal vez podría prepararle gyozas al pequeño, aunque le tomaría una media hora aproximadamente.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, sin previo aviso, el héroe de las explosiones colocó un plato diferente frente a ella.

"Para el mocoso" Murmuró con expresión desinteresada mientras se giraba y, por fin, se sentaba para comer en su sitio habitual. La chica, muy sorprendida, observó el plato frente a ella. Era Udon, y parecía preparado de una manera muy simple, pero igualmente se veía delicioso. Yaoyorozu dirigió una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento al rubio, pero este solo miró hacia el lado contrario con una mueca.

Agradeciendo internamente y por la insistencia del pequeño en alcanzar la comida, acerco el plato hacia sí, agradeció por la comida y empezó una pequeña rutina de, bocado ella, bocado para Todoroki, por supuesto alternaba los cubiertos. Sin darse realmente cuenta de que todos sus compañeros, o la gran mayoría, escondían estratégicamente sus celulares para tomar fotografías de la escena. Hasta que un flash los alertó a todos.

"¡Kaminari!" Regañaron todos a la vez.

…

Subió al último piso, junto a Satou, Sero y, por supuesto, Todoroki. Eran los últimos en el elevador pues estos dormían en el quinto piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Satou, quién traía las bolsas de compras de la chica, no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Entonces, ¿lo dejarás en su habitación y luego te iras?" Era lo más lógico, pero debían admitir que Todoroki bebé era un poco mimado, solo un poco.

"Esa es la idea y lo más apropiado" respondió esta con su habitual tono cortes intentando ignorar el hecho de que el adormecido angelito que tenía apoyado en el hombro le había empezado a babear encima. Por suerte los otros dos no podían verlo pues estaban del lado contrario.

"Eres de admirar Yaomomo" Empezó Sero "No cualquiera se ofrecería de esa manera a cargar con esa responsabilidad, deben ser muy cercanos" dijo sin pensar.

Quizá, al darse cuenta de lo que había soltado, se apresuró a despedirse y entrar ruborizado a su habitación. Satou rió por la ocurrencia y también se despidió cortésmente de la joven, luego de entregarle sus compras. Esta, al encontrarse sola nuevamente, tomo fuerzas inhalando profundamente antes de adentrarse en la habitación del chico. Es verdad que ya había entrado antes, pero eso era muy diferente a este momento.

Giró el picaporte y entró, no sin antes encender las luces. El estilo japonés antiguo seguía reinando en la habitación aunque ahora tenía algunas cosas diferentes. No quería inmiscuirse demasiado en la privacidad de su compañero así que optó por desenrollar el tatami en un área que, creía ella, era donde Todoroki usualmente dormía. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y sacó un atuendo de entre estas, un pijama de cuerpo entero con estampado de cebra y un gorrito que simulaba tener las orejas de este animal, era la cosa más linda que ella hubiese visto. Se lo colocó rápidamente como cuando lo había hecho en la tienda unas cuantas horas atrás. Recostó al pequeño con mucho cuidado, pues parecía adormecerse mucho luego de comer. Este tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba más calmadamente. Sonrió al ver la expresión cansada del pequeño quién, a su parecer, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. Colocó una mano sobre su estómago luego de arroparlo, el pequeño de inmediato cerro los ojos al sentir la suavidad de las sabanas y el calor del tacto. Momo pensó que eso sería suficiente, pero cuando se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse del lugar, una voz la llamó justo antes de volver a tocar el picaporte.

"Momo" Creyó que lo había imaginado, pero esa vocecita provenía del único capaz de susurrar tan dulcemente su nombre en aquel edificio. Se giró para ver los ojos nuevamente abiertos de Todoroki quien la miraba con aparente preocupación "Momo" Volvió a repetir.

' _Es porque lo ha escuchado todo el día de Kyoka'_ se dijo a sí misma. No supo que hacer hasta que vio como el mismo se quitaba la sabana de encima y hacia un ademan de levantarse.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres dormir?" Preguntó suavemente acercándose y arrodillándose junto al tatami.

Este no dijo nada, solo se abrazó a la figura femenina. Yaoyorozu se debatía entre que hacer. ¿Sería apropiada su idea? ¿Se arrepentiría de aquello? Sabía que ya no lo podía dejar solo. Tal vez por capricho, tomó al pequeño en brazos nuevamente.

"Será nuestro pequeño secreto" le susurró mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo y salía de su habitación para dirigirse a la propia. ' _Solo serán un par de horas'_ pensó, ' _lo regresaré en la madrugada cuando este profundamente dormido y nadie tiene porque enterarse_ ' su plan, a su parecer, era perfecto. Simplemente no quería aceptar que ella tampoco quería alejarse de él.

Como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen, durante todo el trayecto regresando a la planta baja y volviendo a subir a su piso, miraba sobre las esquinas para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie. Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Por fin" susurró a nadie en especial. Miró al pequeño que apretaba su ropa, ¿contaría aquello como rapto?

Lo recostó sobre su cama y lo arropó con sus sábanas, empezó a desvestirse para ponerse su propio pijama. Cuando hubo terminado, subió a gatas sobre su cama y se recostó de lado junto al pequeño Todoroki. El niño la miraba intensamente, ese par de ojos heterocromáticos no la habían abandonado en todo el día. Colocó una mano sobre la pancita del niño, está subía y bajaba con el respirar de él.

"Tú no hablas mucho" Afirmó en la penumbra, sabiendo de antemano que este no le contestaría "Pero está bien, es tu forma de ser" reveló sintiendo sus parpados pesados debido al agitado día que había tenido. Bostezo apretando los ojos, pronto sintió como una pequeña mano tocaba su rostro. "Eres muy curioso, Shoto-chan" Podría acostumbrarse a llamarlo así, sino le diese tanta vergüenza, claro está. Le aliviaba el hecho de que él no la entendiese. "¿Puedes decir Momo otra vez?" Sabía que no era lo mismo, pero quería escucharlo.

Recibió silencio de parte del bebé quien solo la miraba como memorizando las facciones de su rostro.

"Di Momo" Volvió a decir "Mo… Mo" Repitió entrecortado.

"Mo… Mo" Mimetizó el pequeño Todoroki. Yaoyorozu bostezo de nuevo.

"Muy bien" Felicitó quedamente "Ahora dilo todo junto, Momo"

"Momo" Repitió el pequeño observando los parpados de la mujer cerrarse lentamente.

…

Era de madrugada, pronto saldría el sol. Pero ella eso no lo sabía pues dormía plácidamente. Un repentino halo de luz interrumpió su sueño, se vio obligada a apretar los ojos por el incesante brillo. Cuando la luz se hubo disipado, un poco desorientada, abrió los ojos para ver lo que ocurría. Junto a ella un Todoroki de vuelta a su edad normal la miraba aún recostado sobre su cama con una mezcla entre sorprendido y ruborizado. Esta como acto reflejo se alejó lo más posible al otro lado de la cama.

"¡Todoroki-san!" Gritó esta, pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca pues era aún muy temprano y podría despertar a sus colegas. Sintió sus mejillas arder pues había olvidado completamente su plan y se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

"… Yaoyorozu" Murmuró este sentándose lentamente en la cama, para luego sostenerse la cabeza con una mano.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó esta por instinto, no conociendo los efectos secundarios del quirk que lo había convertido en un bebé.

"… Sí" Murmuró este mirando hacia abajo. El pijama había crecido con él y ahora parecía que traía un traje de cebra "¿Pero qué-?"

"¡Oh, perdón!" Se excusó rápidamente la chica "¡Veras, ayer en clases la lección de Aizawa-sensei salió mal y te convertiste en un bebé y nadie te podía cuidar! ¡No- quiero decir!" Yaoyorozu hablaba rápidamente tropezando sus propias palabras "¡En realidad todos te querían cuidar pero no dejabas que nadie más se acercara, aunque creo que hubieras dejado que Midoriya-san sí se acercase pero él tenía asuntos familiares y yo era la única a la que dejabas que te cargase, así que Aizawa-sensei me encargó cuidarte, no, mejor dicho yo me ofrecí al ver las circunstancias y-!" El aire había escapado de los pulmones de la chica quién no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra más.

"¿Con qué un bebé, eh?" Repitió aún sin mirar a la chica, dio un largo suspiro. "Gracias…" Susurró antes de ponerse pie, bastante apenado por su atuendo y caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

"… No hay… De que" Respondió casi inaudiblemente la chica, sintiendo como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Él no parecía para nada molesto, aunque esto también podía deberse a su temperamento tan tranquilo.

"Nos vemos mañan- hoy, en clases" Dijo Todoroki frente a la puerta que ya estaba abierta. "Y Yaoyorozu" Dijo mientras se giraba con una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa "Preferiría que me dijeras Shoto-kun".

…

* * *

Notas de la autora: Tan-tan. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encanto escribirlo. Esperen más fanfics de esta pareja porque me puede encantar, me dio en todo el kokoro y yo sí creo que pueda ser canon. Besos!


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Colocó su mano sobre la espalda del pequeño, este dormía plácidamente y su respiración era pausada. Sonrió al ver el rostro del bebé quién, aun estando dormido boca abajo, tenía su tez en dirección hacia ella.

El olor a productos para infante inundaban la habitación, esta estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, de una lámpara en una esquina programada para no interrumpir el sueño del pequeño. Momo miró extasiada la pequeña figura que parecía tan cómoda junto a ella, los cabellos bicolores caían escondiendo ligeramente su rostro. Miró a continuación el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, era de madrugada, demasiado tarde ya.

No podía evitarlo. El quedarse despierta, esperando. Sabía que si descansaba podría no despertar a tiempo para lograr su cometido. Quería cerrar los ojos, y a la vez no. ¿Qué ocurriría si se quedaba dormida? Probablemente nada.

Escuchó movimiento fuera de la habitación, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando al hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

"Momo" Murmuró este suavemente con clara sorpresa en su rostro.

"Bienvenido a casa" Susurró esta con una pequeña sonrisa saludando a su esposo. Este dejó su chaqueta sobre una silla y caminó hasta estar al lado de ella.

"No tenías que esperarme despierta, recuerda que tienes que descansar" Recordó este, aunque estuviera muy conmovido por el gesto. Se sentó en la cama.

"Es la primera vez desde que nació que te alejas de nuestro lado, no podía evitarlo" Explicó la pelinegra recibiendo felizmente el beso que le plantó el de cabello bicolor.

Ambos hablaban suavemente para evitar despertar al bebé que aún dormía plácidamente en aquella cama que no era la suya.

"… Los extrañé tanto a ambos" Reveló de repente cerrando los ojos. Era normal, pues durante varios meses, Todoroki se había mantenido junto a ella con una incapacidad por paternidad y había pausado su trabajo como héroe para poder cuidarla. No le gustaba admitirlo pero de hecho el que Endeavor fuese el dueño de la compañía le había adjudicado varias semanas más para que los padres primerizos pudieran estar juntos. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a su pequeño hijo, este tenía los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos.

"Oh, creo que lo despertamos" musitó Momo levantando a su recién nacido "Dile 'hola' a papá" Susurró mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos, sabiendo perfectamente que este aún no sabía hablar. Él pequeño, sin embargo pareció reconocer a su padre de inmediato y alargó una de sus manitas hacia su dirección.

Todoroki acercó su meñique al pequeño, cuya mano se cerró en torno a este.

"Quiero sostenerlo" Musitó de repente, observando el rostro del infante, Momo se lo entregó gustosa recordando como al principio, hace un par de semanas, el héroe parecía reacio, alegando que le daba miedo lastimarlo por su torpeza. Todoroki había aprendido de Momo como tratar a su hijo. Una felicidad inmensa lo invadió cuando el niño recostó su cabecita en su pecho, cuando este lo acunó. Sus parpados parecían hacerse más pesados y terminó cediendo al sueño, arrullado por las voces murmurantes de sus padres sonando ya en la distancia. Toda la familia durmió plácidamente, rodeados de sus seres más amados.

…


	4. Fases 1

Me gusta mucho esta historia, y una persona muy especial me pidió que continuara escribiendo como fue que llegaron hasta el epílogo. Y me pareció muy buena idea, así que aquí esta.

Esta será una serie de capítulos: Fases. Cabe recalcar que el único orden que tienen es que ocurren después de lo que ocurrió en la historia principal (Cuando Todoroki se convirtió en bebé) Pero literalmente en un capítulo pueden estar casados y al siguiente ser novios porque, repito, **ocurren en diferentes momentos** de la historia.

Espero que les guste:

* * *

 **Capítulo extra: Fases**

Estaba sentada en el desayunador de los dormitorios de la Yuei, se encontraba sola pues aún era muy temprano. Miraba distraida el tazón de cereal que tenía enfrente. Habían pasado cinco días desde que Todoroki había regresado a la normalidad. Todo regresó rápidamente a su curso habitual, por supuesto que sus compañeros los molestaban por los hechos, y lo que era peor, ¡tenían pruebas! No pasaba ni un día sin que nadie le recordara lo sucedido.

Pero, además, el mayor cambio se había dado en el de cabello bicolor. Todoroki no parecía el mismo de siempre. Ya era bastante vergonzoso el saber que recordaba _todo_ lo que habían hecho y dicho mientras él era un bebé, como para que él pasase observándola en clases… Lo había descubierto durante una de las lecturas y este, al verse descubierto, apartó la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, esto se había repetido cada vez.

El cereal empapado de leche se estaba arrugando en su plato, pero no podía importarle menos. La campana del elevador resonó anunciando la llegada de uno de sus compañeros. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que era Midoriya quién bajaba a desayunar.

"Buenos días, Yaoyorozu-san" Mencionó cordialmente el peli verde como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Midoriya-san" Saludó esta también "¿Eh mencionado que sí quieres puedes llamarme Yaomomo como todos los demás?" Interrogó ella segura de que ya se lo había propuesto.

"¡A-Ah! ¡Sí, cierto! Ya-Ya-o-o-mo-mo" El chico tartamudeaba nerviosamente.

"Te estás acercando, felicitaciones" Alabó está dulcemente para tranquilidad del chico. Este, visiblemente más relajado, se acercó a los cajones en donde guardaban todo tipo de cereales.

"Escuché que volviste a quedar primera en la clase" Midoriya parecía estar de muy buen humor, seguramente por haber estado tantos días con su padre.

"Oh, sí" Recordó "De hecho me alegra que tú también hayas mejorado, aunque parece que a Iida-san no le fue tan bien esta vez" Mencionó preocupada por las notas no tan perfectas del presidente de la clase quién había caído al puesto #5. El de cabello verde no pudo evitar pensar en lo amable que era de su parte el preocuparse tanto, lo que se esperaría de una estudiante admitida por recomendaciones.

"Creo que simplemente Kacchan y Todoroki-san se esforzaron más esta vez" La mención de su nombre la puso alerta "Ah, hablando de Todoroki-san, escuché que tú lo cuidaste durante todas las horas que fue un bebé" Pronunció sin pensar.

"¡S-Sí! ¡De hecho no fue ningún problema!" Dijo rápidamente la peli negra, haciendo obvio para Midoriya que el tema no le era neutral. Estuvo a punto de que su curiosidad le ganara y preguntar, pero nuevamente la campana del elevador se hizo notar.

El de quirk mitad y mitad salió de este en su común pantalón de gimnasio y con una camiseta negra bastante ceñida al cuerpo. Miró a ambos deteniéndose durante unos segundos bastante largos en la chica.

Midoriya, sabiendo perfectamente que hacía un mal tercio y con ánimos de ayudar a sus compañeros, se despidió mintiendo al decir que desayunaría con sus padres. Ambos prodigios no pudieron evitar pensar que el peli verde había salido de los dormitorios en pijama.

Todoroki se pasó una mano detrás de la nuca, sin saber cómo acercarse a la joven. Y es que realmente le era muy difícil, por muchas razones. Todos los recuerdos de cuando había vuelto a ser un bebé eran increíblemente vergonzosos, desde ser cambiado por la joven, llorar insistentemente, querer estar solo en sus brazos, llamarla por su nombre de pila, abrazarse a sus pechos, haber escuchado su declaración, comer solo de sus manos e incluso haber dormido con ella. Era _demasiado_ para cualquiera de los dos.

Yaoyorozu, sonrojada, volvió a mirar aquel cereal que definitivamente ya no se comería. Todoroki, por otro lado, tomo valor luego de muchas horas en vela pensando en sus sentimientos hacía la joven.

"Yaoyorozu" Murmuró tomando asiento al lado de esta y tocando brevemente su espalda por acto reflejo pero retirando su mano de inmediato.

"¿S-Sí?" Inquirió esta no habiendo pasado desapercibido el gesto.

"Yo… Creo que nunca te agradecí por todo lo que hiciste por mí ese día… Gracias" Soltó aparentemente tranquilo el prodigio. Momo lo miró sorprendida, volviendo a fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos heterocromáticos que tanto le gustaban. Un poderosos Deja vù se apoderó de ambos al recordar cómo, cuando Shoto era un bebé, se perdían en la mirada del otro de la misma manera. Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos sus miradas se iban entrecerrando progresivamente, llegado cierto punto, podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios haciéndoles cosquillas y llenando sus estómagos de una sensación de vértigo, el rubor había escalado a sus mejillas pero ninguno quería detenerse pues ya estaban a un par de centímetros de lograrlo. Sin embargo. El mismo elevador que ya había interrumpido tantas veces volvió a hacer acto de presencia dejando salir a un Koda que, por supuesto, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de interrumpir. Todoroki cerró los ojos y suspiró con desesperación mientras dejaba caer su rostro. Momo no podía estar más sonrojada pues los colores le habían subido súbitamente al rostro al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. El del quirk de los animales no sabía ni siquiera debajo de que piedra meterse, pues sabía perfectamente que había interrumpido algo. Sin ningún mejor plan y casi por desesperación, volvió a lanzarse dentro del elevador y presionó, literalmente, todos los botones con tal de salir de allí de inmediato.

* * *

Ok! sí les gustó no olviden comentármelo, estaré escribiendo más "fases" dependiendo de cuánta aceptación tengan estos capítulos extra, ok? Besos!


End file.
